A Hole New World!
by shinjii
Summary: Hi. This is not supposed to be a very good story. It's my first, and I'm not a great writer at all, so have fun.


**A Hole New World!**

Byron was sitting in the Canalave Gym, depressed, because as hard as he had tried, he just couldn't find any more fossils. Could it have been possible that he had dug out every single fossil in Canalave City? He was very depressed until Cyrus walked into the gym. This completely made Byron's day.

"Cyrus! I'm so glad to see you!" Byron exclaimed to Cyrus.

Cyrus walked up to Byron. "Is something the matter?" Cyrus asked, "You seem to be a little upset…"

Byron sighed. "Well, see, the thing is, I think that Canalave City is out of fossils. I've checked everywhere. Nothing." Byron stated sadly.

Cyrus smiled for a second. "I think I know what can cheer you up." Cyrus said. Cyrus walked closer to Byron and grabbed Byron's face. He then pressed his lips against Byron's lips gently, and then pulled away.

Byron smiled for a minute. "You were right, Cyrus. That did cheer me up. Thank you!" Byron exclaimed.

Just then, an idea had come over Cyrus. He smiled. "Hey, Byron, I have an idea. How about we go to Iron Island and find you some more fossils for your huge collection, and then in exchange, we can have some _you_ and _me_ time?" Cyrus said with a sly look on his face.

Byron stared at Cyrus intensely for second. "Let's do it!" Byron exclaimed, and then hugged Cyrus tightly, Byron's arm muscles popping out. Byron and Cyrus then ran to the dock where the ferry would take them to Iron Island, and for their luck, the ferry was just about to leave. They quickly hopped on hand in hand, and got safely on the boat.

Byron was very very excited to get back to Iron Island to find more fossils. "Oh my Arceus, I'm so excited, Cyrus! This is totally gonna rock! Nothing is going to stop me from finding these fossils! Nothing!" Byron shouted.

Cyrus smiled. "Of course, Byron! You're so rock hard, you're basically made of steel!" Cyrus replied to Byron. 10 minutes the later, the boat had arrived at Iron Island. Byron and Cyrus quickly hopped of the ferry and landed on Iron Island.

"Time to look for some fossils now! But I can't do it alone! I'm gonna need some help! Now, I love Bastiodon!" Byron quickly threw his Pokeball, and then Bastiodon appeared from the Pokeball. "Okay, Bastiodon! Use Dig!" Byron commanded. "Meanwhile, I'll dig for some fossils over here! Oh, and Cyrus, here's a shovel! Do your best when making a hole! It has to be completely round, or at least very close to it, or it isn't a real hole!" Byron yelled.

Cyrus looked at Byron and shook his head. "Ha ha, of course Byron. I would've _never _expected you of all people to say something like that." Cyrus said jokingly, smiling. Byron then threw a shovel at Cyrus, and thanks to his quick reflexes, Cyrus quickly caught the shovel. He was digging, digging so perfectly, that the hole he was making was a perfect hole.

Byron started to cry."Cyrus! That is what I call a perfect hole! You could be the best hole digger in the world! Well, not as good as me of course, but still, amazing!" Byron said, tears rolling down his eyes.

Cyrus kept digging the hole perfectly until he hit something. "Hey, Byron! I think I found something!" Cyrus yelled.

"All right! Let me look!" Byron yelled. He then pulled the fossil out with all his might, his veins appearing on his muscles. He finally then got it out of the hole and tossed it out. Byron then stepped out of the hole, and took a little duster out of his pocket and started to dust off the fossil. "Well, would you look at this! This a Cranidos fossil! But this is no ordinary Cranidos fossil, if my calculations are correct, then this is five times larger than a normal Cranidos! This is incredible! Thank you so much for helping me find this Cyrus! I think that's all I'll need for today! Let's go home!" Byron exclaimed. They then ran again back to the dock to catch the ferry back to Canalave City, it was time for Byron and Cyrus to have their "alone" time.

_**THE END**_


End file.
